Crying is Okay
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: Post 'Endgame'. Established BA. He refused to cry. But, she tells him that it's okay to cry. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Crying is Okay**

**Characters/Parings: Bobby/Alex (established romance)**

**Rating: PG-13 for mild language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them (bummer)**

**Setting: Season 6**

**Spoilers: Post episode for 'Endgame'**

**Summary: He refused to cry. But, his girlfriend assured him that it was okay to cry.**

**Author's note: It's been a long time since I wrote a CI stand alone fic, but SVU's been getting the best of me (especially since I've been having killer ideas concerning EO). So, I thought I could write a one-shot about my other favorite paring, BA.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Goren residence **

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 21, 2007**

When Bobby Goren got home from the hospital, he couldn't feel a damn thing.

He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. He was just numb with pain.

He had just lost his mother. His beloved mother.

He didn't leave right away. He sat in the dark for a good couple of hours; thinking, contemplating.

In a case that proved to be so personal to him, he found out about his father's true identity. A murdering rapist was what he became. Bobby was a product of his mother's rape. A rape that he never knew about until his mother told him.

Bobby was the only family member who took care of her. He ran into his long lost brother months ago, only to find him at the morgue almost two weeks later. They ran into each other in the city, in which Bobby offered his coat to the man who had a major gambling problem.

Now, he was alone. No family, no anything. All he has now is his job as the golden boy of the Major Case Squad. He slumped down on the floor and just looked empty. Emotional. He had no one to talk to, to rely on...

Except his girlfriend of a year.

He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough for Alexandra Eames. She's his rock, his miracle, his everything. He knew he could talk to her about anything and she'll always understand where he's coming from. Having experience a tragedy of her own not too long ago, she embraced him fully and with so much love.

He needs her. He needs her now.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he flipped it open and pushed 2 on speed dial.

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 21, 2007**

"You tell your partner that he has all the time he needs," Captain Danny Ross told her.

Detective Alex Eames nodded at her superior officer before she turned and walked away. She was about to grab her things from her desk and leave when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She reached inside, pulled it out, flipped it open and pushed 'talk'.

"Hello?" she answered.

_Alex? It's Bobby. Are you still at the precinct?_

"I'm just about to leave. I should be right there," she assured him.

_Please hurry. I need you. I love you._

"I love you, too. I'll be there real soon."

Gathering her things, she practically ran out of the precinct. She had to be with him. She knew he couldn't go on without her and vice versa.

X

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 21, 2007**

Bobby didn't bother getting up and opening the door. He knew it was her. He gave her the key to his house and to his heart. Instead, he just sat on the floor, curled up like he was a little boy again. As he heard footsteps approaching, all he could do is look up and see her standing over him, smiling slightly.

"I'm here, Bobby. I'm here," she said as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Hold me, Alex," he said softly.

She took her place next to him on the floor and took him in her awaiting arms. He laid his head against her shoulder and breathed in her lavender scent.

"It's okay to cry, you know. It doesn't make you weak. It shows how much you loved her," she whispered.

"I'm not gonna cry," he retorted.

"You don't have to, but you want to. Even though she was sick, you were the only one who really cared. You took care of her. And if she didn't appreciate that, then it was her problem. Bobby, you're the most wonderful, caring man I'd ever known. I love you, baby, and I would not change a damn thing; even if I tried," she said softly.

"I'm not gonna cry," he just said, but he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. She just held him tighter.

"Baby, crying is okay. It brings out your emotions. I cried when I lost Joe," she admitted.

"How did you feel afterwards?" he asked as he raise his head up and looked at her.

"I got it all out. I'm still grieving over his death, but he knows I'll always love him. Just like you know you'll always love your mother, no matter how messed up she was."

At that point, he just lost. He finally released all of his emotions and cried. Alex just held him tightly; kissing his forehead and running her fingers through his salt and pepper hair. He clung to her tightly; clutching her shirt and sobbing on her neck. She didn't care if her shirt ends up wet. She just wanted to be there for him.

"Feel better?" she asked as she heard him sniff.

"I'm gonna get there, thank to you," he admitted as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Bobby. And, don't forget, it's okay to cry," she said softly.

He nodded his head slowly. "I know. And, I love you, too."

**The End!**

**I know it's short, but I made a good point, right? Let me know what you think, okay? I have plenty more in the works!**

**Please review!**


End file.
